The Skywalker Family Chat en francais -)
by Christine82
Summary: La version francaise de "The Skywalker Family Chat". Merci beaucoup Florent :-).
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Vador ajoute Leia organa et Luke Skywalker au groupe de discussion familial.**

 **Luke:** Que se passe-t-il ?

 **Leia:** C'est bon, Papa, arrête de rouler des yeux comme ça! On t'avait bien dit qu'on ne voulait plus te parler!

 **Dark Vador:** Vous finirez bien par changer d'avis. Le Côté Obscur de la Force est votre destin. Ensemble, nous pouvons régner sur la Galaxie.

 **Luke:** On ne veut pas régner sur la Galaxie. Et on ne veut pas non plus faire partie de ce stupide groupe de discussion!

 **Dark Vador:** Le Côté Obscur de la Force vous confèrera un pouvoir que vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer.

 **Luke quitte le groupe**

 **Dark Vador s'entête et le rajoute immédiatement.**

 **Luke:** Tu ne peux pas nous forcer!

 **Leia:** Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Il va continuer d'essayer.

 **Luke:** OK, maintenant je comprends d'où te vient cette autorité déplacée.

 **Leia:** Comment ça ?

 **Han:** Il a raison sur ce point.

 **Leia:** Qui t'a rajouté sur ce groupe ?

 **Dark Vador:** Désolé, je me suis emmêlé les pinceaux dans les numéros. Je voulais ajouter votre oncle et votre tante.

 **Han:** Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Est-ce que je suis vraiment le vaurien avec qui personne ne veut parler?

 **Leia ( DV and ironique):** Bien joué sur ce coup là, Papa!

 **Han:** De toutes façons, je m'en tape de faire partie de groupe!

 **Han quitte le groupe.**

 **Leia le rajoute immédiatement**

 **Leia:** Tu fais partie de la famille, alors tu restes!

 **Han:** Parce que tu ne prévoyais pas de quitter le groupe il n'y a pas 5 minutes?

 **Dark Vador:** Comportement typique d'adolescents trop gâtés. Elle finira bien par grandir et par accepter de se tourner vers le Côté Obscur.

 **Luke:** Ça m'étonnerait!

 **Leia:** Oh la ferme! Je suis assez grande pour répondre toute seule!

 **Luke:** Oh, la petite Princesse a parlé.

 **Leia:** Comment ça « La petite princesse »?

 **Luke:** Pour autant que je sache, ce n'est pas moi qui ai grandi dans un palais avec une petite cuillère en or dans la bouche.

 **Leia:** Et après ? Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un coup de chance!

 **Dark Vador:** Tout de même ! Le Côté Obscur commence à murmurer à l'oreille de mes enfants. Nous pourrons bientôt nous unifier et arracher le pouvoir des mains de l'Empereur!

 **Leia:** La ferme !

 **Luke:** La ferme !

 **Han ajoute l'Empereur au groupe**

 **L'Empereur:** Qu'est ce qui se passe ici?

 **Dark Vador:** Je peux tout expliquer!

 **L'Empereur:** J'attends de mon étudiant qu'il tente de me tuer pour acquérir davantage de pouvoir mais ton temps n'est pas encore venu. Tu as intérêt à venir tout de suite dans mon bureau et efface moi ce foutu groupe!


	2. Chapter 2

**L'art de taper sur les nerfs de sa famille.**

 **Dark Vador:** Comment tuer son Maître Sith

 **Luke:** Hein? Qu'est ce que tu racontes?

 **Dark Vador:** Comment tuer un Empereur tout puissant.

 **Leia:** Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ici?

 **Dark Vador:** Comment devenir le Maître de la Galaxie.

 **Luke ( Leia):** Il recommence à divaguer **(Roule les yeux)**.

 **Dark Vador:** Quoi? Comment pouvez répondre à ce que j'écris ? Je suis en train de surfer incognito, histoire que personne ne puisse voir ce que je cherche.

 **Luke:** Papa, tu te fais vieux! TU n'es pas en train d'utiliser un moteur de recherche mais le groupe de discussion familial sur lequel on s'est déjà engueulé l'autre jour.

 **Leia:** Tu te souviens? Le groupe dont aucun d'entre nous ne veut faire partie!

 **Dark Vador:** Et du coup, vous pouvez voir ce que j'écris?

 **Leia:** Évidemment!

 **Luke:** Bien sûr!

 **Han:** Je vois que ça s'amuse bien par ici!

 **Leia ( Han):** Merci pour ce commentaire très constructif…

 **Han ( Leia):** C'est bon, ne m'embête pas! C'est toujours marrant de te voir essayer d'expliquer au Grand Méchant la différence entre un groupe de discussion et un moteur de recherche. Ça fait quoi? Cinq fois? Tu ne devrais pas laisser ce bras cassé (à tous les sens du terme) utiliser Internet.

 **Dark Vador:** Comment assassiner son gendre sans que sa fille ne s'en rende compte.

 **Leia:** Papa!

 **Dark Vador:** Et merde!


	3. The one with Han and Darth Vader

**Conversation antre Han Solo et Dark Vador**

 **Dark Vador:** Luke?

 **Dark Vador:** Leia?

 **Dark Vador:** LUKE?

 **Dark Vador:** LEIA?

 **Dark Vador:** Il n'y a personne ici oui quoi?

 **Han:** Non!

 **Dark Vador:** Où sont Luke et Leia? Pourquoi ne répondent-ils pas? Et qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore dans ce groupe?

 **Han:** Ils sont occupés. Et moi aussi accessoirement! Alors laisse nous tranquilles et va t'amuser avec quelqu'un d'autre!

 **Dark Vador:** Je veux parler à mes enfants.

 **Han:** Ils sont occupés, je t'ai dit.

 **Dark Vador:** À quoi? Qu'est ce qui peut bien être plus important que leur père?

 **Han:** Ils sont… Ah Ah! Bien essayé mais c'est raté!

 **Dark Vador:** Quoi?

 **Han:** Tu essayais de me soutirer des informations sur les plans de l'Alliance Rebelle en me demandant ce qu'ils faisaient. Mais tu peux toujours courir. Je ne suis pas si bête.

 **Dark Vador:** Tu es complètement idiot. Je me demande encore ce que ma fille peut bien te trouver. Mais c'est son problème et je veux juste parler à mes enfants.

 **Han:** Pourquoi? Et pour ta gouverne, je ne suis pas stupide!

 **Dark Vador:** Je veux juste leur parler.

 **Han:** Aux dernière nouvelles, tu es Dark Vador, ce qui implique que tu ne te contentes pas de « juste parler ».

 **Dark Vador:** Donc tu sous-entends que je ne peux pas parler à mes enfants?

 **Han:** Non! Ils sont occupés et moi aussi. Game over! Rideau!

 **Dark Vador:** Et à quoi pourrais-tu bien être occupé ? À nettoyer cette poubelle qui te sert de vaisseau?

 **Han:** Mon vaisseau se porte très bien et n'a pas besoin d'être nettoyé, pépère.

 **Dark Vador:** Continue donc de t'auto-persuader. Tu finiras bien par y croire un jour.

 **Han:** C'est toi qui me dis ça...

 **Dark Vador:** Ce qui veut dire…?

 **Han:** Laisse tomber. De toutes façons il faut que j'y aille.

 **Dark Vador:** Où vas-tu? Et à quelle heure mes enfants rentrent-ils?

 **Han:** Je vais chercher des… Et merde! Laisse nous donc tranquilles et va donc conquérir une planète inutile et sans défense.

 **Han:** Tu es toujours là?

 **Han:** Hello?

 **Han:** Beau Papa?

 **Han:** Je crois que j'ai intérêt à efface cette conversation avant que Lei ne tombe dessus…

 **Leia ( Han):** Merci pour ce commentaire très constructif…

 **Han ( Leia):** C'est bon, ne m'embête pas! C'est toujours marrant de te voir essayer d'expliquer au Grand Méchant la différence entre un groupe de discussion et un moteur de recherche. Ça fait quoi? Cinq fois? Tu ne devrais pas laisser ce bras cassé (à tous les sens du terme) utiliser Internet.

 **Dark Vador:** Comment assassiner son gendre sans que sa fille ne s'en rende compte.

 **Leia:** Papa!

 **Dark Vador:** Et merde!


End file.
